


Feet

by godsrighthand



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Crack, Cursed, Disturbing, I hate myself, Keith (Voltron) Is A Slut, M/M, Peppa Pig AU, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrighthand/pseuds/godsrighthand
Summary: Viewer discretion is fucking advised
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 45





	Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is Peppa  
> Lance is Suzy  
> @ the whole voltron fandom: we are sorry

_doodoo peppa pig song_

It was a beautiful sunny day. Lance has come to play with Keith.

  
"Hello Lance!” Keith said.

“Hello Keith!” Lance roared and snorted sexily.

“OINK.”

“BAAAA”

They hugged and moaned.

Keith and Lance are best friends.

“Let’s play in my room,” Keith moaned, wiggling his slutty eyebrow.

Keith and Lance laughed and ran up the stairs. Lance is Strong and have hot abs and kicked down the walls of Keith’s room. 

“I will be the princess! And this is my plastic dildo,” Keith smiled sluttily and oinked. 

“I will be the doctor.” Lance licked his sheep lips and start to rub himself. He took his enormous woolly ding dong out, stroking it.

“I want to see if you are well. Say AHHH,” Lance played with Keith’s nipples seductively.

“AH,” Keith moaned and bent over, wiggling his ass. 

Lance geared Keith’s clothes off and put his dingaling into Keith’s snout. 

“OHHH! OHHH! OHHH!” KEITH SCREAMED AND HE WAS GETTING AN ORGASM.

They both moaned LOUDLY in pleasure and came.

“I want to tell you a secret,” said Lance as leaned into Keith’s ear. His beautiful azure orbs showed his sorrow and depression. 

“Yes daddy oink,” moaned Keith, playing with himself.

“Mommy Allura got a new job, and we are moving to a new house,” Lance whispered.

“Wowww,” Keith giggled sluttily. Keith and Lance finally get dressed and limp down the stairs. Keith ran up towards Matt.

“Mommy mommy, Lance is gonna have a new house!” Keith cried in pure joy.

“Yes, Allura is telling me all about it!” Matt exclaimed and giggled. 

‘So that’s where Keith got his sexy laugh from,’ thought Lance.

“This new job is so much more exciting!” Allura said and devoured all the cookies. She has a humongous mouth (like the mouth Lance used to succ Keith’s booty). 

Matt looked in jealousy and he faked a laugh because he is a clown. “ That’s wonderful.”

“I can’t wait to play in Lance’s new bedroom,” Keith said suggestively, licking his lips. His pussy was already getting wet at the thought of it.

“Lance is moving to the other side of the world, you can’t play everyday,” Matt frowned.

Keith frowned in depression. “I’ll still see you everyday at school, won’t I Lance?”

Lance looks at Allura, “Yes, I’ll still go to the same school, won’t I mommy”

Allura laughed. “No, you horny thots. You’re going to a new school.” Allura was secretly glad they were moving away, because she couldn’t count the number of calls she had gotten from the school because Lance and Keith fuck everyday in class.

“Oh..'

Keith starts to cry. “Will I ever see you again, daddy?"

“Oh, sure you will see Lance again, Keith.” Matt said.

“Yay!”

“Oh look at the time. We have to go lmao” Allura said.

“But mommy, we need to play some more.” Lance said.

“You can play some more tomorrow, right now we have to go and pack,” Allura said.

“Oh, bye bye Keith," Lance sighed, upset that he couldn't get a chance to lick Keith's delicious feet.

“See you, Lance,” Keith twerked sadly, pussy leaking bc he horni for Lance.

-

“Are you okay, Keith?” Matt asked.

“I'm sad. I already miss daddy's cock.” Keith cried.

"Aw, I understand," Matt said. He once experienced this grief when Shiro Pig was stuck in the ball pit at McDonald's and he couldn't get cock for a week because Shiro's dick was licked by something in the ball pit and Shiro was scared to pull out his dick again for a year.

"It's a bit of a shock Lance moving away, isn't it?" Matt said.

“Yee.." 

“Why dont you make Lance a going away porn album?” Matt suggested.

“Okay, hehe” Keith blushed and took out his fucking pencils and paper.

'I need to make a good cover.. Hm…' Keith thot.

"I am drawing me and Lance naked, because we are always naked together.” Keith said, presenting his art.

“That's a lovely cover, Keith,” Matt smiled. “Would you like Shiro to take your porn pics after you talk to Lance on the phone?”

Keith grabbed the phone. “Yes please, mommy."

He pressed Lance’s numbers which are 666-6969-420.

“Hello?”

“Hey daddy, I'm a bit sad..”

Little did Keith know, Lance is currently stroking his big monster pp as they speak. “Oh Keith I’m sad too. I am so hard right now.”

Keith almost cried because he can’t see Lance’s pp. “Are you still coming to play tomorrow?” he asked sexily and played with his little hole.

“Yes, please..” Lance boomed. He stroked his pp harder and came like a hose.

“Ok, see you tomorrow!”

It is morning and Lance Sheep has come to play with Keith’s pussy.

Keith slammed the door open and saw Lance.

Keith snorted in pleasure. "Race you to the next hill!”

“Winner gets to lick the loser's feet baaaaaaa”

They run to a hill with flowers while laughing. Keith couldn't outspeed Lance because Lance has the soul of Sonic. Also Lance kept groping him.

When Keith finally got to the top of the hill, Lance was already there waiting for him, his eyes blazing with lust.

"You know what this means," said Lance as he seductively wiggled his muscled eyebrow.

Keith giggled and he bent down and presented his feet to Lance. Lance hungrily stared at his pink piggy feet.

“I can’t wait to suck your toes,” Lance growled, drooling. Keith’s pussy feels m o i s t.

  
“Yes, daddy!”

  
Lance bent over and took Keith’s big toe in his mouth. It tasted like holy water.

“Oh! U-Uwu! Daddy!” Keith moaned and whimpered.

Lance continued sucking Keith’s toe. Soon, he stopped and moved on to the rest of Keith’s feet, paying special attention to his little toe. Keith moaned louder and started thrusting his foot into Lance’s mouth.

  
Suddenly, Lance stopped sucking.

  
“Wha? Why’d you st- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,” Keith screamed elegantly as Lance took his entire foot into his mouth.

  
Keith felt a delicious sensation in his lower half.. and then..

He just came… from his toes getting sucked!

Keith felt very dirty, in the good way. Lance pulled off.

They both cleaned themselves off and laid on the grass, staring at the sky. Keith stared at Lance’s face, watching the galaxy reflect in his eyes. 

“I will really miss you, Lance.” Keith snorted lovingly, staring into Lance’s beautiful eyes. They are like Dory from Finding Nemo; blue and extraordinarily sexy. 

“And I’ll miss you, Keith.” Lance baaa’d in pain.

“I will even miss you bossing me about,” Keith said, remembering the time when Lance got frustrated during coitus and tied him to the wall with vibrators tickling his armpits at full setting.

“What do you mean? You're the bossy one!” Lance said, remembering the time when Keith kidnapped him and (sexily) slurped his lamb sauce dispenser. 

“No I am not!” Keith snorted. 

  
“Yes you are!” Lance baaa’d.

“We are both pretty bossy,” Keith said, chuckling. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Lance softly. 

Lance smiled and kissed Keith back. 

Keith's laughed as they parted, skin glistening under the moonlight. Lance couldn't help himself and put his food licker in Keith’s eat hole again.

-Time Skip-

"I’m so happy about this new job in a new country! I thought I’d be stuck in this shithole forever,” Allura groaned.

“So you said,” muttered Matt. He was secretly jealous because Allura was going to Russia and there was shitloads of hot men there and he was still stuck with his 6 year old husband. 

“Are you ready to go, Lance?” said Allura.

“No, wait! I made you a going away card, daddy!” screamed Keith. He quickly ran upstairs, got the card, and ran back to the front yard. He shoved the card in Lance’s face.

“Thank you, Keith!” Lance grinned.

“And you can have this…” Keith said with tears in his eyes. “It’s my most favorite dildo.” 

Lance licked the dildo. “Mmm, this tastes like you.” 

Keith snorted in lust and pleasure. “I came on this 69 times thinking of your mighty cock so you don’t forget me and you must keep it forever!”

“I will never forget you, Keith...”

“Don’t go, Lance!” Keith sobbed.

_Ring ring!_ went Allura’s phone. She picked it up.

“Hi, welcome to Chilli’s,” Allura said.

“..Oh.”

“I see.”

“Right.”

Allura cut the call.

“They said I didn’t get the new job,” murmured Allura.

“So you’re not moving away?” said Matt.

“No,” sighed Allura.

“Are we staying here forever?” asked Lance.

“Yes.”

“Hooray!” said Keith and Lance simultaneously.

“I’m glad you’re staying, Daddy!” said Keith.

“Me too!”

"Now you can give me my dildo back!”

  
“Huh? But you said I can have it forever..” Lance pouted. He wanted to keep the dildo so he can lick it every night.

“I know, but you're not going away now,” Keith said. As horny as he got when he thought of Lance keeping the dildo, that was his longest dildo and his parents paid a good amount for it.

“Oh..” Lance reluctantly handed over the dildo.  
  


“You can watch me fuck myself with it when you come around,” mewled Keith, shaking his ass coyly. His swirly pig tail bounced.

Lance seemed pleased with that. “What about the card?”

“You can keep the card. Don’t worry Daddy, I came on that too,” giggled Keith.

Lance sniffed the card. He licked it. "Thank you Keith, it tastes delicious.”

They all laughed, except Allura who was still upset over not being able to get out of this hell hole.

Lance and Keith cried tears of joy. They have never been so happy. They kissed, not wanting to pull away. They are scared of losing each other like they almost did. 

“Keith… I love you so much,” Lance murmured.

“I love you too,” Keith whispered. Their lips met again.

-

Later, Lance went up to Keith’s bedroom and kicked down the door with his strong feet. There laid Keith on his bed playing with his pussy.

“Hot damn bitch you look hot,” said Lance seductively and pulled down his pants. Keith moaned at the sight of Lance’s flesh serpent.

“AHHHH DADDY!” Keith cried and started fingering himself harder.

Lance ran up to Keith like 'nyoooom' and spread Keith’s cheeks open so fast his cheeks sang jingle bells in pleasure.

Keith screamed in lust.

“WHERE’S THE LAMB SAUCE?” Keith bellowed.

Lance pulled down his boxers and his FUCKING GIGANTAMAX HOT ROD sprang out, the lamb sauce sticking sexily to his wool.

Keith moaned and immediately grabbed Lance’s arm and dragged him to his bed and jumped on top of his lamb fries.

Keith started riding Lance, bouncing up and down in pure bliss.

“Faster, ho,” said Lance as he played with Keith's nipples. He took control because Keith was being a slow little cunt.

He started brutally jackhammering Keith on his cock.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHH” screamed Keith as he moaned even moar.

“Keith you sexi sexi little pig,” said Lance as he let out a beastly growl.

Keith was bouncing on his cock at the speed of light at this point, and his hole felt more abused than Shiro after Matt had a bottle of vodka. 

Lance felt a burning sensation in his chest. He felt like he was having a heart attack from the intense feeling of Keith’s ham hole sliding down his cock repeatedly. 

Before he knew it, his vision went dark and he saw stars.

  
When he came back to reality, he saw a sticky white mess between them. “Glad you woke up, Daddy,” Keith oinked in pleasure and started twerking happily.  
  


“Yeah..” Lance said, mesmerized by the way Keith’s pretty boy teats bounced. 

“Wanna go for another round?” purred Keith, rubbing Lance’s spent pp. 

Lance sat the fuck up and bent Keith over. They started fucking again.

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> K illing me softly
> 
> L icking my feet
> 
> A dore me baby
> 
> N ibble my teats 
> 
> C orn and grass
> 
> E at my ass


End file.
